


vengeance for a fallen astronaut

by coffeecrow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Kissing, Kokichi's life goal is to annoy Kaito, Laser Tag, M/M, ouma is a gay disaster, they've picked up some of each other's traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecrow/pseuds/coffeecrow
Summary: "Really, Shumai? Do you want to be crushed so badly?" Kokichi asks as he stares at the screen. Kaito and Shuichi... versus him and Maki? "Is this something I should know for the next time we're alone?""Hey! Don't underestimate me and Kaito, who knows... you might be in for a surprise." The detective has a slight grin as he meets his gaze. It's that kind of grin that could melt him any day, but he's got to stay strong now, he tells himself.





	vengeance for a fallen astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away."

Sitting in the car isn't necessarily the most fun thing in the world. Traffic is awful and the temperature inside takes a long time to adjust to personal needs, because for some reason during super warm days the AC decides to take an unpaid vacation. There's also the issue of the radio, which appears to have the unexplainable ability to play the worst songs at all times. But at the very least, you could bring your own things into the car to mitigate mainstream music.

And that's exactly what Kokichi had done and is currently doing.

Broken English flies out of his mouth as he bounces in the passenger's seat. He gazes to his right, bobbing his head joyfully at Shuichi, who's quite obviously trying to focus on his driving. The detective had gotten his driver's license a few weeks ago, and there's nobody else abusing his power as the-one-not-driving.

Shuichi reaches over and lowers the volume a little, giving Kokichi a meaningful glance. "Where do you get these things?" He asks in an exasperated tone and once again starts to focus on the steering wheel.

"It's a secret." Kokichi teases, as he usually does, and leans back into his seat. They've finally reached their goal, the street loaded with apartments. Of course, their attention is directed to one apartment in particular where two people they are very familiar with live.

Well, one familiar and one more like a hard read. Which is saying a lot, considering how good Kokichi's become at reading people over the years.

"I hope they're ready to go..." Shuichi mutters absentmindedly, taking out his phone to check his messages. While he does this, Kokichi rests his elbow against the window of the car and creates a soft cushion for him to place his chin and stare at the things going on outside. Sadly there doesn't seem to be much entertainment for him to look at. Not even a single person on the sidewalk. Just the boring same old.

Just as a sigh is about to slip out from him, the door just behind him opens and slams almost violently. "Hey guys!" Kaito belts out, almost right into his ear.

Kokichi twists in his seat so that he is looking straight into Kaito's eyes. "Oh, I thought you were still recovering from your embarrassing defeat last week..." He doesn't have time to finish his taunt, as Maki hops into the car elegantly, throwing a crimson glare in his direction.

Despite the fact that his girlfriend has already managed to shut Kokichi up, Kaito leanes forward and grabs the front seat, shaking it a little. Kokichi can't help the grin that spreads over his face. "You were the one cheating by just waiting for my vest to light up again, dumbass!!"

"Yeah, I know... and I feel really bad about it," Kokichi began, turning around to face the astronaut-in-training again. _Furrow your eyebrows, look the slightest bit down, slouch shoulders, raise chin towards him._ The commands go through him like a flowing river, "...so I decided I'm going to play fair today! Especially since Shuichi's with us now!"

He turns his head slightly to see that Shuichi's giving him a skeptical look, and he lets a giggle escape from him, watching as Kaito's expression goes from relieved, to surprised, to one of realisation and finally to an angry one in the span of a second. "W-wait!! That's a lie, isn't it!?"

"You'll find out if it's a lie after I've crushed you." Kokichi hisses, morphing his face into a wicked grin. Then just as quickly as he formed it, he drops it and raises his voice. "So, who wants to listen to some old Swedish pop music!?"

"I didn't know you had downloade-" Shuichi doesn't have the time to finish his sentence before one of Kokichi's favourite songs to blast during karaoke night echoes through the speakers. Immediately, Kokichi begins to dance a little in his seat, kicking his feet along to the beat. He glances up into the rearview mirror to see Maki giving him quite the stink-eye.

"Aww... are you angry I'm picking on your boytoy, Maki?" He purrs slyly, taking care to keep himself well out of punching range.

"Do you want to die?" Maki fixes a deadly glare on him, and it's... almost intimidating. A small chuckle escapes him and he finally settles down into his seat again, tapping his chair to the beat of the music instead.

 

 

 

There's something very boring about the lazer hall during daytime hours, Kokichi notes as Shuichi finally pulls up into the parking lot and stops the car, abruptly breaking off the music. The detective lets out a sigh and opens the door, stepping out before anybody else. Maki and Kaito all follow suit, and as Kokichi jumps out of the car, he notices Maki saying something to Shuichi. Her gazes flits over to him and she immediately returns to Kaito's side.

_What's this?_ He wonders. Maki being secretive is nothing new, and yet he makes a mental note to keep an eye on her as he skips over to Shuichi and interlocks his arm with his, letting out a giggle.

"What are you so excited about?" His boyfriend asks, smiling down at him.

"I can't wait to obliterate Kaito again, of course!" He replies with a smile on his face, turning to shoot a grin at the astronaut-in-training.

Shuichi doesn't reply, and instead leads him inside and breaks the arm link off as he's about to head to the counter. "You guys can get ready without me."

"Huh? What about you, Shuichi?" Kaito asks, giving Shuichi a once over. He's wearing one of his fancy dark jackets over some black jeans, white shoes and a very light grey shirt. Not the most impressive atire to wear for a game, Kokichi muses.

"Oh- I'll be wearing this." Shuichi's reply seems to shock Kaito, as the man physically recoils.

"You'll be crushed!" Kaito says, as he begins to remove his space-themed jacket, putting it in a locker and taking the key, slipping it to Maki.

"...I'm just here for fun, anyway." The detective gives an apologetic look to his buddy, before taking out some money and slipping it to the cashier. She smiles and begins to add it to the register while the computer turns to him, and he starts to type. Kokichi assumes it's the teams, and stands next to him for a look.

"Really, Shumai? Do you want to be crushed so badly?" Kokichi asks as he stares at the screen. Kaito and Shuichi... versus him and Maki? "Is this something I should know for the next time we're alone?"

"Hey! Don't underestimate me and Kaito, who knows... you might be in for a surprise." The detective has a slight grin as he meets his gaze. It's that kind of grin that could melt him any day, but he's got to stay strong now, he tells himself.

"Yeah, me and my sidekick are going to whoop your butts!" Kaito chimes in, walking over to them alongside Maki.

Kokichi gives Kaito a once-over. He looks way more prepared this time around compared to last time. He's wearing a purple shirt with some kind of galaxy-like motif, sporty shorts and dark shoes. Maki looks as deadly as ever, wearing a dark loose tank top over a pitch black sports bra and murky grey jeans. Her hands are adorned with red gloves.

"Mind taking my jacket to a locker?" Shuichi asks, and Kokichi complies. He'll use this chance to drop off his stuff as well. Of course, he won't brag, but he feels that his attire is the most superior. He tosses the two jackets into the locker, snatches the key and gently shoves a hairclip through his bangs. Everything is done, hair's up, purple tank top is on, black jeans and shoes are fitting perfectly, and his grey belt goes nicely in-between.

_I guess I should follow Rantaro's fashion advice more often._ He can't help but think to himself as he tosses the key to Shuichi and walks over to the man who will put on their vests.

They're on in 10 minutes.

-

"All righty then, Maki Roll. Let's roll out!"

"...Just focus on the mission." Maki huffs at him, tapping her gun in her hands. The red light from their vests only makes her look angrier. They're standing outside their team's entrance, and are supposed to be having a strategy meeting. "...And don't call me that."

Kokichi just smiles as he, too, readies the gun. It feels light in his arms. Light and ready to destroy Kaito... and maybe get a few cheap shots in on Shuichi too. Is Shuichi good at this anyway? The only time he'd played with Shuichi in Lazer Tag was when all sixteen of them went, and he and Shuichi were on the same team. His boyfriend had ended with a rather modest score but it was nothing to brag about.

_I wonder... is he naturally good... or naturally bad and everyone else is worse?_ He thinks, scratching his chin with his finger for a bit.

"Get ready to head into the ring in ten- nine..."

Maki starts to actively bounce on her feet next to him and gets one final stretch in and clutches her gun tight. Kokichi smirks and gets into the perfect springing position, ready to rush in.

"...four, three, two, one...."

A loud bell rings as the doors swing open and the two of them jump inside, and music starts to blare in Kokichi's ears. He looks over at Maki and signals that he'll take left side. She nods and dashes away, leaping through a window-like hole in the wall.

_Now, to find astroboy..._ Kokichi smirks and begins to crouch, moving carefully yet quickly around the pitch black walls set up. He knows exactly where the ground slouches and where he can hide. All he needs to do is find the perfect choke point and Kaito will come crawling to him.

The sound of a vest being hit echoes through the hall to him... and it's close! Kokichi immediately grips his gun with a finger on the trigger and peeks around the corner to see... Shuichi? His vest is still lit up, so it can't be him-

His question is answered as he sees a light in the distance come back on. It's red.

_Did Shuichi just shoot Maki?_

The moment after Maki's vest re-lights, he sees the aqua of Shuichi's vest disappear with a noise. Good, he's distracted by Maki for the time being, and Kokichi takes this opportunity to make a U-turn: because this must mean that Kaito's in the other half of the maze.

Sure enough, there's a shine peeking out from behind one of the furthest walls. He knows that if he moves too loudly he'll be noticed. Despite Kaito's sheer idiocy, rushing up like a fool is too big of a risk. So he braces himself and makes a break for the wall that now puts him much closer to his opponent's hiding spot.

Kaito's stomping footsteps suddenly sound like they're getting closer, and Kokichi presses himself closesly to the wall. Wait, wait, wait, wait-

A direct hit! The aqua light immediately disperses and Kaito turns around. As their gazes meet, Kokichi smiles. "I told you sooo~"

"DAMN IT, KOKICHI!" Kaito's voice is unnecessarily loud, causing him to pause and blink for a bit.

"Oh, are you angry? Don't worry, I'll leave you alone this time, leader's honor!"

"N- That's another lie! You won't!"

Kokichi shrugs and dashes past him, hiding just past the wall Kaito had come from, and he waits.

The sound of a vest coming on emanates from the speaker on Kaito's shoulder, and he reaches his gun out from the side of the wall, firing once - blindly - with perfect accuracy.

"Bang." Kokichi smiles, and Kaito lets out an infuriated yell as he's gone dark once again.

He peeks around the corner and blinks. Kaito's not there anymore. Usually, the man would try to constantly get back at him: the reason why Kokichi always went for him. But now... nobody. Confusion manifests as he begins to look around.

Ah, of course. He's going to try to ambush me. Smirking, he looks behind himself before dashing off to the corner that's down the corridor that lead him to Kaito. It's mostly empty, except for one section of the wall that's jutting out. It makes for a good hiding spot when you're waiting for somebody as clumsy and loud as Kaito, after all!

However, no steps seem to come. There's a distant sound of a vest switching off, but nothing other than that. Kokichi begins to grow mildly concerned as he begins to peek around the wall for longer intervals-

Suddenly, a bright aqua flashes in the darkness. Kokichi swiftly raises his gun and sees the lazer pointer on... Shuichi! His shirt is almost luminescent thanks to its birghtness, so hitting him should be eas-

Kokichi lets out a frustrated breath as he pulls the trigger into thin air. Shuichi dodges elegantly to the side. There's a single loud footstep as the detective changes direction, and rushes right towards Kokichi. Realising he hasn't got much time, Kokichi raises the gun again, praying that it will have completed its 'reload' by now.  
But instead, a hand pushes against his chest while the other grabs the wrist of the hand gripping the lazertag weapon. Shuichi only stares down at him for a moment before he leans down and interlocks his lips with his.

Shuichi tastes of adrenaline, if there were a taste for it. He's fresh yet warm at the same time and his lips are as soft as they were this morning. Kokichi can't help but get excited, he lowers his gun and quickly finds himself enamored with the detective's movements against him. At this point his boyfriend's arms have wrapped around his shoulders. There's no time to breathe, there's no time to think. There's only Shuichi, whose pale skin is smooth against his as he reaches out with his gun-free hand and places it on the detective's neck, running a finger over his adamsapple. Suddenly, Shuichi's so close their chests are touching, and Kokichi instinctively gets up on his toes to allow his boyfriend to get more comfortable. Shuichi gently rocks against him, and Kokichi follows along with zero desire to let go of the lips that are constantly moving back and forth for short breaths in-between.

Kokichi's panting when Shuichi moves away, and the detective plants a light peck on his nose. His entire body seems to be shutting down, overwhelmed with a churning fire going around inside of him as he stares at Shuichi, completely enamored by the boy enveloped in the bright light.

There's another pressure against his chest, and Shuichi's smirking down at him.

"Bang."

The red vest suddenly shuts down with a loud sound, and Kokichi stares at Shuichi as he turns around. Kaito pops out from a corner and the two of them exchange a fist bump, in which Kaito looks to almost break Shuichi's hand with the force.

"H- hwha? Is- is that allowed-?" Kokichi stutters, eyes still wide.

"All's fair in love and war." Maki says next to his ear, and he looks to his right to see her leaning her shoulder on the wall jutting out.

Did the two of them just see the whole thing!? He looks back to Kaito's girlfriend, who gives him a smile for once in her life. But it's not one of camaraderie, rather a smug one.

There's no time to accuse her of anything, as she quickly rushes away and soon enough Kokichi hears a vest go dark. Realising that the game's still going, he grips his gun firmly in two hands to stop the shaking. Shaking? His legs feel like jelly and it appears a swarm of butterflies has decided to house in his fingers. As he moves towards the middle of the maze for a vantage point, he wonders if all of that was just a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream that ended way too soon.

"Got'cha!" Kaito leaps out from behind a wall and nails a clean hit, causing Kokichi to recoil in shock as the shutdown noise emanates from his vest.

 

 

 

**Kokichi and Maki lost.** He stares at the scoreboard screen, cheeks burning. He only has three points- all of them from hitting Kaito. Whenever he had the chance to hit Shuichi, his hands had been way too shaky and the detective had finished him off fast.

Kaito's next, with a score of six. After that happened, he'd easily been able to outmaneuver Kokichi and even got a shot in on Maki.

What surprises Kokichi the most is that Maki only has a total of ten. She's usually completely merciless, and barely able to be hit at all.

Shuichi totals in at thirteen.

Thirteen.

_And ten of those are probably me._ Kokichi muses.

"Whooh! That was a good one, what'd I get!?" Kaito suddenly comes out from his team's side and presses himself to the screen. "Aw, well, at least I beat Kokichi!"

Kokichi's about to toss some scathing words at him when Shuichi walks around the corner with his hands behind his back. He glances at the screen and blinks, as if he's not even aware of the absolute havoc he's just caused. The detective's smiling down at Kokichi now.

"I told you not to underestimate us!"

_Open your eyes wide, shut them, let it collect, frown, focus._

**_And then comes the waterfall._ **

"Waaaaahhh!!! Shuichi!!!" Kokichi yells, feeling the tears start to run, as commanded. He rushes over to his boyfriend and grips the hems of his shirt as he stares up at him. "How could you do that to me!?"

Shuichi lets out a laugh and leans down, planting a kiss on Kokichi's forehead. Oh no, here it comes again, that burning sensation all over his face.

"N-no! No, you're terrible and mean!! You shouldn't be allowed to do that!! B-bad Shuichi! Bad! You're the worst boyfriend ever!!"

"Is that another lie I hear?" Shuichi teases in a smug tone as he reaches out and grabs one of Kokichi's hands.

He buries his head in Shuichi's shirt and wipes the fake tears away with his free arm. "Yes."

"Come on, let's get our stuff..."

Kokichi doesn't say much else as they all walk out, he's trying to piece things together. First, Maki had said something quietly to Shuichi, then, Shuichi had put himself and Kaito on the same team. Then, Kaito had yelled at extreme volumes and soon after that Shuichi had found him.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He prods at Shuichi, still holding his hand as they reach the parking lot.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about." Shuichi smiles.

The detective unlocks the car, and Kaito and Maki hop in. Kokichi grabs Shuichi's wrist, pulling him closer towards himself. Getting up on his toes, he reaches up to whisper into his ear.

"Next time, it's my turn."

He plants a peck on Shuichi's cheek and covers his mouth with his hand as Shuichi looks down at him, his expression not revealing what he's thinking. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kokichi looks up at him. "Nee-hee-hee~"


End file.
